Marlowe
Marlow Roderick is a vampire in the comic 30 Days of Night and its movie adaptation. Comic In the comic Marlow Roderick is only a supporting character. Marlow was the elder of a group, a sadistic leader of a pack of vampires who planned the attack on Barrow, Alaska during a cold winter night. He thought that he succeeded but his fellow vampires, especially Vincente, became enraged of what he has done that, given that it went against the vampire's plans of convincing the humans that they are unreal. That led to Marlowe's demise at the hands of Vincente. The whole concept of this story is that vampires are all over the world, hiding during the day but coming out of the shadows at night to prey on humans. Unfortunately when the leader of all vampires learns of Marlow's plan, he became angry and kills Marlow. Movie In the film adaptation he is the primary antagonist, infecting the town of Barrow, Alaska, to build his vampire army. Marlow manipulates a depressed drifter known only as The Stranger, into killing all the dogs in Barrow because they do not want anyone to escape by dog-sled to warn the rest of humanity. Marlowe's agent is then arrested and taken into custody. While in the holding cell, he keeps taunting his captors, saying, "They are coming." He is subsequently proven correct when Marlowe and his minions arrive and invade the village, mauling humans to death where they find them. Marlowe instructs his henchmen to take no prisoners and decapitate the humans they kill instead of turning them into vampires because he doesn't want competition, or the fledgling vampires to alert the world of the vampires' existence. Eventually, Marlowe infiltrates the police station, where he finds The Stranger weeping in fear in a cell. Whilst Marlowe's female second in command, Iris, looks on indifferently, Marlowe crouches down and breaks the man's neck. Marlowe and his horde encounter opposition from Ebison, the town sheriff, and his estranged wife, Stella who succeed in mortally wounding Iris. As she lies dying on the snow, Marlowe bends down beside her and puts her out of her misery by biting out her throat. Eben and Stella, with the help of Eben's brother Jake, rally the villagers to war against Marlowe and the vampires. One of Marlowe's minions tracks the villagers to the utilidor, where Eben's deputy, Billy, is attacked. When Billy kills the vampire, he becomes infected and starts to turn. Eben decapitates him with the same axe he used to kill John Riis, the owner of the dogs. When Stella and a child are trapped under a wrecked SUV waiting for sunrise, Marlowe decides to burn the town to the ground, making it look like the citizens of Barrow died in an accident. Eben determines that the only way to defeat Marlowe is to become a vampire himself. He takes a sample of Billy's blood and injects it into his veins. Eben then goes to challenge Marlowe. They engage in battle and, while Eben puts up a good fight, Marlowe eventually overpowers him. As the vampire pounces on his prey, Eben desperately aims a punch at Marlowe's head. The punch goes right through Marlowe's gaping mouth and out the back of his head, killing him instantly. The clouds part as the sun begins to rise and the vampires flee with the onset of dawn. External Links *Marlowe on Wikipedia Category:Vampires Category:Infected Vampires